parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas Gets Tricked's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories *In Thomas Gets Tricked, Thomas pulls into Knapford station with three coaches, before Henry sets off with two coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose. After Henry departs, Thomas brings in four empty coaches. As Henry with two coaches and James with a boxcar go by, Thomas shunts a freight car, only to tease Gordon with his whistle. As Gordon finishes pulling his four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester train, Thomas cheekily shunts four freight cars and a caboose into a siding alongside the big engine, and blows his whistle, but gets tricked into pushing the Wil Nor Wester by being Gordon's back engine. *In Edward Helps Out, Edward collects three coaches on his day out. Later, the blue engine shunts five freight cars together, then shunts two tankers, and picks up three empty cars. As Gordon goes by, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, Edward comes up and helps Gordon out by pushing the back of Gordon's train. *In Come Out, Henry!, Henry rushes into a tunnel with his three coaches, while Edward goes through another tunnel with nine cattle cars and a caboose. When James arrives with five coaches, carrying Sir Topham Hatt, who tries to get everyone to pull Henry out of the tunnel, Thomas comes along, and tries to push Henry out of the tunnel, as the green engine fears the rain, but when he fails, and takes Henry's coaches, Henry is bricked up and lonely in the tunnel. As Gordon, with his four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester, thunders by, Edward follows with the same train he was pulling past Henry. *In Henry to the Rescue, after James goes by, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, Gordon sets off with his four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester express, but fails to whistle when he bursts his safety valve, then comes to a halt. Gordon slinks onto a siding after getting uncoupled, leaving Edward to push the Wil Nor Wester from behind, and forcing Henry to come out of the tunnel and pull the Wil Nor Wester with Edward banking from behind. *In A Big Day for Thomas, Thomas brings in the Wil Nor Wester for Gordon, but when Henry falls ill one night, poor Thomas decides to pull Henry's train. As James goes by, hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, Thomas couples up to Henry's three coaches, then takes them to the platform bunker first, but before running around, after hearing Henry not coming, Thomas is the only engine left. He runs round to the front, and backs down on Henry's coaches, ready to start, but starts off without his coaches, and tries again. After getting coupled to Henry's coaches, Thomas really pulls the train. Thomas shunts Gordon's Wil Nor Wester train, and learns not to make the same mistake again, but gets teased by James, who arrives with his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose, after Henry sets off with his coaches. *In Trouble for Thomas, Thomas decides to collect seven of Edward's freight cars and caboose to take home the next morning, but gets pushed down the line, then lands in a siding of the goods yard when James passes by with six freight cars and a caboose. *In Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1), Thomas shunts three freight cars, and sees a Breakdown train, but shunts six freight cars and a caboose together, and sees James with eleven freight cars and a caboose, speeding by and coming the rails in a field. Thomas saves the day by picking up the Breakdown Train, shunting the freight cars out of the way, and putting James back on the rails so fast, that he now has two coaches named Annie and Clarabel, and a branchline of his own. Thomas later meets Henry and Edward, who are double-heading a ten coach working. Gordon and his four coaches on his Wil Nor Wester train pass by, whistling at Thomas, who whistles back in return. *In James in a Mess, Toby and Henrietta arrive at a station, where James pulls in with three coaches, and calls the pair dirty objects. At the end of the line, James leaves his coaches, and pulls a long slow freight train with eight freight cars and a caboose, but races down Gordon's hill, and collides with some tar wagons. Percy, his freight car, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train, arrive, and help James home. *In Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, go fishing, just to ignore advice from James the Red Engine, who is hauling his eight freight cars and caboose, that he was hauling in James in a Mess. *In A Cow on the Line, Edward takes nine cattle cars and a caboose to a market town, but loses his three cattle cars and caboose, then leaves his six cattle cars in a siding with an old cross Toby, and Gordon and Henry laughing at poor Edward, who stays at his station, hauling three coaches. As Gordon thunders by his four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester train, he meets Bluebell, a cow on the bridge, and when Henry and his three coaches can't send poor Bluebell away, Percy collects Edward's lost three cattle cars and caboose, and brings Bluebell's calf to her mother. *In Gordon and the Famous Visitor, a famous visitor has arrived on Sodor to meet the engines. The engine is City of Truro, a GWR 4-4-0 City class No. 3717, who enjoys talking to the other engines at night, and leaves early the next morning, hauling a maroon coach, and ten gray and blue coaches. Gordon, after seeing No. 3440, decides to do a hundred miles per hour, just like City of Truro's record, while hauling four coaches on his Wil Nor Wester train. As Gordon loses his dome, he returns home to his shed, only to be teased by the other engines. Note * Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. * Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. * James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. * Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy